Imprint Match
by Sparkle Of Glitter
Summary: Sam and Bella imprint fanfic. 20 year old Bella returns to Forks to live with her dad Charlie. On a night down at the beach on the Quileute reservation something happens to Bella that she doesn't understand - she is imprinted on by Sam Ulley. How will she deal with this when she has no idea about the wolf shifting or the legends that come with it?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" Billy grinned as he swung his wheelchair round the top of the ramp that led from his front door down to the earthy ground Charlie had parked his cruiser on.

"Look how grown up you are. I almost didn't recognise you." Billy wheeled himself across to Charlie and I as we climbed out of the car.

"Almost too grown up," Charlie grumbled as he walked round from his side of the car, stuffing his hands in his pockets and wearing his usual frown. "She was only 12 just a minute ago." I smiled at his comment. It had been nearly 8 years since I had last visited Charlie in Forks, the last summer I spent staying with him before Phil had got a job offer on the other side of the country, and me and mom had followed. Despite all the time that had passed he still considered me his little girl. I turned my head towards Billy and smiled at him as I bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Billy's strong, rough hands gripped my shoulders as I bent down and he whispered gruffly in my ear, "It's good to see you, Bella. Charlie hasn't shut up about you moving back here since he found out two months ago."

"I can hear you, you know?" Charlie piped up from behind me and I giggled. Only two minutes back on the reservation and I already felt at home. The Quileute reservation was about seven miles outside of Forks, and I had spent most of my childhood summers here, making mud pies, playing on the beach and having bonfires with the other families from the reservation.

"Is Jacob here?" The memories reminded me of my childhood best friend Jacob, Billy's son. I hadn't seen him since I was last here.

"He's off with some of the boys – they do odd jobs for the families here. DIY and stuff like that. He promised he'd be back in time for the bonfire tonight." I had only arrived back in Forks that morning and Charlie had informed that we had been invited to a 'welcome back' bonfire that night on the reservation.

"Come on inside, we can grab a beer before heading down to the beach." Charlie and I followed Billy into his small, wooden house. It looked exactly the same as I remembered. Splintered, brown door with a crooked doorknob leading into a hallway painted in a warm red colour. At the end of the hallway we walked into the familiar living room with two wicker couches covered with cushions and throws, the old coffee table stained and loved throughout the years and the photos covering every surface you could see. My eyes were drawn to one on the side table near me of Jacob and I on the beach when we were about seven. We both had sand in our hair and it looked like we were laughing at the person taking the photo.

Charlie had followed Billy through the archway at the back of the living room into the small kitchen at the back of the house where I could hear them laughing and beers being opened. I started to move through but turned around as I heard the front door open. My eyes met with Jacob's deep russet ones and his mouth stretched into the widest grin I had ever seen.

"Bells!" He strode towards me faster than I though was humanly possible, covering the long hallway in about four steps before I was lifted off the ground and swung around in his arms.

"Jacob put me down!" I laughed as he hugged me tight. He set me back on my feet but his hands didn't leave me hips as he grinned down at me.

"It's so good that you're back," Jacob squeezed my hips. "Everyone is so excited to see you." His hand left my hips and he grabbed my hand and began to tow me into the kitchen.

"You remember Leah? And Seth? They will both be there tonight. And Leah's boyfriend Jared. And the whole pack." I frowned at that word. Was that a new way to say group or something?

"The pack?" Jacob glanced back at me as we reached the kitchen. I could've sworn his jaw clenched slightly and his eyes shifted quickly away from mine.

"You know. Just a group of us from the reservation." The awkward moment passed and he dropped my hand to shake Charlie's hand.

The next few minutes were spent catching up before it was time to head down to the beach to the bonfire. Jacob grabbed my hand again as we left the house.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling down at me. "I'll introduce you to everyone you don't know. Everyone here is pretty chill." We walked down the wooden walkway that led from the main part of the reservation to the beach. I could see a crowd had already gathered and the bonfire was growing high.

The minute we stepped onto the beach we were surrounded my familiar faces, and I was greeted with kisses and hugs from old friends. Among all the familiar faces there were some new ones too, and I was introduced to them all. I met all of Jacob's friends – or his "pack" has he called them. Most of them were guys with the exception of Leah, who I played with when I was younger, and a girl called Emily. The guys were all well above 6 foot with huge muscles straining underneath their shirts. The two girls were also really tall with toned arms and legs. The people on the reservation sure did seem to work out a lot. I felt tiny in my 5 ft 4 body. I wasn't a big girl, but I wasn't skinny either. I had curves and my skin was more soft than toned in some areas.

We grabbed some drinks and went to sit on one of the long logs surrounding the fire. I sat and chatted with Emily and Leah for a while before another group of people arrived. They were all slightly older, and I remember they were known as the elders on the reservation. There was a lot of tradition still in this village and the elders formed the council of the reservation. I watched as they came towards the rest of us and noticed another, much younger man behind them.

He walked in strides even longer than Jacob's and had his head down, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. My gaze travelled up from his brown boots, up his wide legs covered in jeans, over his broad chest and shoulders under a flannel shirt to the back of his head. His hair was dark brown, almost black. He grabbed a beer from the cool box and turned away to sit on a log on the other side of the fire and speak to someone before I could get a glance at his face.

"That's Sam, Quil's son." Emily leant over and whispered in my ear. Quil was the lead elder of the council on the reservation. I looked at her and she smiled slightly at me. "He's the oldest of us, nearly 28. All the guys use him as a mentor."

"A mentor for what?" I asked. Emily looked at me for a long second then opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and looked away when she caught the eye of Jared.

I looked back over at Sam quickly as he turned around to speak to someone else. If I thought the boys had big muscles, they were nothing compared to Sam. He must have been at least 6 ft 4 as well, meaning that he was probably over a foot taller than me.

I was pulled from my musings by Jared suggesting we switch seats. "Stop keeping Bella all to yourself – we want to talk to her too!" People stood up around me and I laughed as two of the boys pushed each other to get the seat next to me.

Jared won the fight for the seat and landed next to me with a heavy thump. I leant back laughing, trying to stop my beer from tipping. My gaze travelled over the bonfire to Sam once again and it was then that he looked up from his conversation and met my gaze.

His eyes were dark brown with swirls of caramel in them and his eyes widened as they met mine. All the noise surrounding me faded into nothing. It was as if nothing and no one else existed in the world except from us two. My gaze was stuck on him, my eyes unable to look away as he held my gaze with a ferocity burning in his eyes. My hand twitched in my lap, suddenly feeling empty. It was as if my body was fighting against my mind, pushing me to go to him, to feel him, to let him hold me. I felt the ground shift beneath me and it was like my entire universe stopped. My body felt weightless on the log, like I would only feel again when I was by his side. His brows lowered over his eyes as his gaze stayed steady on me. I felt like his eyes were staring right into my soul.

Jacob's loud laugh broke through my connection with Sam, jolting me back into the real world. I managed to tear my eyes away from him, looking at Jacob who had said something to me. As I met Jacob's eyes he frowned as his gaze flicked between me and the other side of the bonfire. The noise of everyone else at the bonfire that had shattered through my trance faded away to nothing as everyone became silent.

"Er… everything okay?" I recognized the sound of Charlie's voice, clearly confused at the sudden quiet and looked over at him. He was standing on the side with Billy, who was looking at me with wide eyes. I quickly looked around to see that everyone around the bonfire looked shocked.

I heard a loud noise from the other side of the fire, shattering the silence. I snapped my head back to look at Sam and was surprised to see that the almost growl like sound had come from him. My eyes landed on his arms that were being held back by one of the elders and two of the other reservation boys. His muscles strained against them and quivered as they held him back. My eyes travelled up his arms and over his broad, hard chest to his face where his gaze was set on me. My mind began to swirl again and I became lost in his eyes as I met his gaze. It wasn't until I felt Jacob's hand on my upper arm pulling me back that I realised I had stood up off the log and taken a few steps towards him on the other side of the fire. When Jacob's hand touched mine Sam almost roared and a commotion happened around me. Sam started to shake violently, the noises coming from his throat getting louder by the minute. His eyes went black and feral, staying intently on me, and his lips pulled back over his teeth. Despite the connection I felt with him I felt scared as I watched him have some kind of episode. Quil shouted something to the boys and they all moved to the other side of the fire at an almost inhuman speed. Sam was hauled back and away by the three men who were holding him as well as four others who joined in. I heard Billy behind me shouting for Charlie to follow him. Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist and he yanked me up and into his arms causing my breath to catch before swinging round and striding back towards his house. I could still hear Sam behind me growling and thrashing against the men holding him. Jacob began muttering angrily under his breath and his strides were fast and aggressive.

A dull pain began in the centre of my chest and the further we went from the bonfire, the bigger it grew. Jacob's arms were tight around me and I struggled to breathe at the feel of walking away from the one thing my body seemed to now be programmed to. It was as if my body was pulling me back. Jacob seemed to sense that I was losing it because he quickly lowered me to my feet and turned me around to face him. He knelt down to my level and gripped the top of my arms.

"Hey, hey. You're okay. It's okay. It's okay…" I could barely hear him over my harsh breathing. All I could feel was the pain in my chest. I tried to pull out of Jacob's grip and get back to the bonfire but his hold tightened on me.

"Bella, no. No. It's not safe, not yet. I'm so sorry, Bella." My eyes travelled to meet his.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. His eyes looked at me with concern in them as his hands rubbed up and down my arms.

"I didn't want this to happen to you, Bella." He whispered. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this. Sam... he's a good guy." Nothing made sense. I had never felt less in control of my body before. My mind and my body felt separate, my body pulling me in one direction – to Sam. What did he do to me? Why did I feel the need to be near him, to touch him?

During my thoughts I didn't notice Jacob straighten up and swing me up into his arms again while striding into his house with me. The pain in my chest was growing by the minute and I felt tears well up in my eyes. He gently placed me on his bed in his tiny box room at the side of the house, and I curled up on one side, hugging my middle to try and get the pain to stop. Jacob crawled onto the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be okay, Bella," he whispered. "I promise."

My mind was a wreck, my confusion over what had happened had exhausted me. Despite the ever growing pain in my breathing and the strange urge to run to Sam, a man I barely even knew, my body gave up and sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke many hours later, still in Jacob's bed, to the sound of muted voices. My hearing was fuzzy, like I was underwater. I blearily peeled open my eyes to see the white, peeling ceiling of Jacob's bedroom. Everything about my body ached, as if I'd been hit by a car. I barely even had the strength to keep my eyes open.

Tears formed in my eyes for some unknown reason. I felt like something was missing, something important.

I twisted my head to the right to see if Jacob was still here and my head started to pound. I squeezed me eyes shut again and groaned slightly as the pounding in my head gradually joined in with the dull ache that still spread across my chest.

What had happened last night? I remembered the bonfire, chatting with everyone, meeting new people.

The muted voices that I had heard when I woke stopped and I heard footsteps coming from the back of the house where the kitchen was towards me. I kept my eyes closed and focused on my breathing; trying to get the pain in my chest to stop. I felt empty, and a feeling of nausea was starting to creep up on me. In my mind I knew I needed something, craved something.

The door creaked open slightly, and I pulled open my eyelids to see who it was. Jacob's head popped round the door and his eyes fell on me. He looked awful.

There were bags under his eyes showing clearly that he hadn't slept at all. His hair was a mess, pointing in every direction, and he had a frown on his face that seemed to now be permanently etched there.

He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out. I was slightly embarrassed at how weak my voice sounded, how small and fragile I seemed.

Jacob's eyes never left mine as he opened the door fully and walked into the room. He sat gingerly down on the side of the bed – not an easy thing to do as I was already taking up most of it and his huge frame barely even left any head room for him.

He placed his hand on mine and took a sigh. His hand was hot against mine, almost as if he had burnt it.

"Bells… I don't know how to explain this." He roughly rubbed a hand over his eyes and another frustrated sigh left his lips.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I tried to sit up to speak to him properly but the moment I tried to move I gasped out in pain. Jacob's eyes snapped back to mine and he grabbed me by hips before I could fall off the bed.

"Shit," he said hastily under his breath. "I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know what else to do. I know you want answers… but I can't let you sit here in pain." Before I could question what he meant he was prying me off the bed and into his arms.

He swung his bedroom door open with his foot and we came face to face with a worried looking Leah, her hands wringing together in front of her. She too looked as if she hadn't slept at all, and I noticed we were all still wearing the same clothes as last night.

The concern in her eyes switched to anger as she saw Jacob carrying me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed as she focused her anger on Jacob. Jacob tried to ignore her and side step around her but she grabbed his arm.

"You know it's not safe yet. He could snap at any moment!" Jacob began to stride down the hallway with me in his arms as Leah ran after us.

"I know what I'm doing, Leah." Jacob snapped back at her. "She's his imprint. He's not going to hurt her. Can't you see the bad that keeping them apart is doing? We've never seen what happens when you keep an imprint away from their other. It could kill them both."

My mind was struggling to grasp onto the conversation that I was hearing. I didn't understand the words they were using, what they were talking about. Had everyone gone crazy?

Jacob burst through his front door and out into the sunlight. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand as the rays of light shone into my face.

"Put me down." I managed to whisper. "Please… just stop." Jacob slowed down when he heard me and I heard Leah closing the door behind us.

"Bells, I'm doing what's best for you. I know you don't understand just yet, but you will. You just need to trust me."

I had had enough.

"I said put me down." I managed to find enough strength in my voice to snap at Jacob. He hesitated and then slowly lowered me to my feet on the ground. The pain in my chest had lessened slightly when we left the house and I managed to straighten up and look around me.

Leah was standing behind us looking worried again, her hand slightly outstretched towards me as if she was expecting me to collapse at any moment.

I heard a noise to my left and turned to see Jared and Seth, one of the other boys from last night who had held Sam back, striding towards us.

Sam. At the thought of his name I felt a bubble swell up inside of me. What was going on? I didn't even know this man.

"Bella?" I looked towards Leah who had whispered my name. "Bella come back inside with me."

"That's enough, Leah." Leah's boyfriend Jared came to a stop beside us. I saw Leah drop her hand and her gaze fall to the ground as Jared spoke to her.

"Jacob's right," he continued. "She needs to see him."

I looked between Jacob and Jared who seemed to be having a silent conversation between them with their eyes.

Leah sighed. "At least let me come with you. This is too much to spring on her at once."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked. "I don't want to see anybody, I need to get home. And then find a doctor because I don't feel great…" Even as I was saying it the thought of leaving and going home caused the pain in my chest to double and my voice ended with a breathy gasp.

My knees gave in and I would have hit the ground full force had Jared not pushed forward and grabbed me.

I was barely aware of anything as he wrapped an arm around my waist to support me and began walking. I could hear them all speaking, arguing with each other as we walked along but I was too out of it to register what they were saying.

It wasn't until we stopped and I felt the pain in my chest lift so I could breathe again. I felt Jacob replace Jared's arm around my waist and he gently sat me down against something. My body felt heavy as if I were fighting unconsciousness; but I had barely woken up an hour ago.

I peeled my eyes open and looked around me to see that I was sat propped up against one of the tall logs supporting the roof of the village hall. I recognised it from years ago when I used to visit.

During my looking around I barely even realised that everyone had quietly retreated and left me in the hall, shutting the door behind them. What were they playing at? I was just about to try and push my body off the floor and get out of here when the door swung open again.

My breath caught in my throat as Sam staggered through the doorway, his built frame barely even fitting through. His huge hand grabbed on to one of the supporting beams as he supported his own body. He looked up and around him wildly as his gaze fell upon mine.

I recognised the clothes he was wearing from last night but they were ripped and shredded beyond repair. I could see his smooth russet skin beneath his torn shirt, and his muscles beneath.

Again I felt the urge to go to him, to grab onto him and never let go.

But those feelings faded into fear as he began to stride towards me while staggering. His eyes were no longer black but were still dark and dangerous looking. The size of him paired with the memories of how he reacted last night formed in my head and I leant back onto my forearms and tried to back away as he advanced nearer and nearer.

He was too fast for my weak body to move and I whimpered as he got closer to me.

At that sound of my whimper his face grew into concern and before I knew it I had been swept off the ground and into his arms. My breath left me as his arms wound all the way around my body.

I opened my mouth to scream but it turned into nothing as the pain in my chest suddenly disappeared and a feeling of safety and warmth filled me instead.

Sam must have felt it too because the minute he touched me his body seemed to relax as well and we slumped to the ground together, him on the ground with me still in his arms.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of safety and pleasure and leaned my head into his chest. I felt his hand come up and stroke my hair, my back, my arms; anything he could reach while his other arm remained wound tightly around me. Why did he make me feel like this? Had someone put something in my drink? Was I hallucinating?

I was so wrapped up in the feeling of warmth that surrounded me and my own thoughts that I barely registered Sam gently turning me around in his arms until I was met with his gaze once again.

My body pushed me to move my hand and touch his face but before I could do that he whispered my name.

"Bella," his voice sounded like dark chocolate and honey together. he looked down at my face with a look of amazement on his face, paired with desperation and a little fear. "I'm sorry." What? Why was he saying sorry?

"I need to do this… I need you." I was about to open my mouth and question what he was talking about but was cut short when his arms tightened around me considerably and his mouth descended towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me but in that moment I felt his lips grace the skin on my neck. His mouth worked up and down the side of my neck, nipping and sucking and kissing. My body responded by slumping even more against his chest, my entire being relaxing at his touch. His lips left my skin for a brief second and I barely had time to think before I felt his razor sharp teeth pierce into my skin.


End file.
